A Miko Always Survives
by Seichou
Summary: Because she has to. A miko must be strong for her people, her friends. But one miko's endurance gets pushed to its breaking point. One has to wonder will the miko survive on her own? Or will her true yang guide her through fate's rough course?
1. Dance With The Devil

Disclaimer: All rights of Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahasi. Lyric rights to artists and rightful companies.

Ode to the fan fiction world, as I was smacked down by inspiration while crossing a four lane street and I was almost hit by a car. I want to present my newest creation: A Miko Always Survives. This story will be a collaboration of angst and drama that will be fueled by music. The songs that aided in each chapter's creation will be posted and you can feel free to listen to it as well. This may be a slow in getting to the Sesshomaru and Kagome in love portion, but it will be worth it. Also, if any of my DBZ fans are reading, T.T.P. will be back up today. This is just the prologue, so let me know what you think and the first chapter should be up within a week if I can score at least one review. It will hold most explanations for where the group is at this point.

"_Here I stand, _

_Helpless and left for dead."_

**-Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

Kagome fought back her sobs as the force of the blow sent her against Goshinboku, causing her to slide down its massive trunk, holding a hand to her red and bleeding cheek. One could clearly see the claw marks that had started the flow of blood on the Shikon Miko's normally beautiful features. Tears made stinging pathways down her face in a visual show of her pain. Through her streaming eyes she glimpsed the other Inutachi. Inuyasha's claws, still dripping with her blood, were flexed for another strike. Sango had Hiraikotsu drawn alongside Miroku, who both had their eyes narrowed with disappointment and betrayal. Shippo quivered bend Sango's leg and his large green eyes were watery.

Kagome thoughts were riddled with agony and sadness as the clear division shown in the group. Naraku's defeat had happened a little over three years ago. After the momentous battle, the jewel was wished upon and then returned to Kagome's body before she was whisked back to the future after a heart to heart chat with Inuyasha and a tearful goodbye to the rest of the tachi. Kagome had lived contently with her old routine: school, dodging Hojo, teasing Sota. However she longed for the Feudal Age, and when the well had reopened to her, Mama Higurashi wished her daughter well before seeing her off to her return to Edo. That had been six months ago, and Kagome felt a greedy delight in the fact the well still allowed her to see her birth family and adventure family.

Life had been happy for the others as well with Kikyo's return and marriage to Inuyasha as well as Sango and Miroku's marriage. It had been discovered in the end that though Kikyo and Kagome shared some traits, she in actuality had an entirely different soul. Kagome's age progression also revealed her completely different looks in face and body structure. Tsubaki merely chose Kagome due to her strong priestess powers and call over the Shikon no Tama. Upon Kagome's return, she encountered many demons and humans alike seeking the hand of the treasured Miko, who often had Inuyasha, now like an overprotective brother, chase the overly persistent ones off. They all had a jovial existence, particularly when Kikyo and Inuyasha announced Kikyo's long awaited pregnancy and all was perfect….too perfect Kagome discovered.

That discovered imperfection led the group to their current place, fragmented and betrayal flowing heavily on both sides. Inuyasha had stumbled across the imperfection that Kagome was trying to cure. However, he refused to believe Kagome and screamed at her, drawing Sango, Miroku, and the rest of their village who had looked at Kagome with absolute horror. She'd told them the same thing about her discovery and all suddenly refused to believe the Miko, calling her jealous, shrewish: a whore. She'd run off into the forest and stood before Goshinboku praying, when her name being called turned her around. And a sharp, almost bone shattering slap hit her face and that led to their current predicament.

Inuyasha felt his beast's rage rise into a burning inferno as it hissed at the mark on Kagome's face and the tears running down her face. His inner beast had been in agony when Kagome had separated herself from him after the shard hunt. It had demanded that Inuyasha make her love him again, but the human half of the hanyou was delighted at the prospect of Kikyo's return, even though he was saddened by Kagome's departure. During the three years of Kagome's absence he felt his passion for Kikyo turn to longing for Kagome and his beast bitterly reminding him she was never coming back. Upon her return the demon inside him was delighted and whispered to his human half to slit Kikyo's throat and run off with Kagome. "Kagome," the hanyou whimpered, betrayal clear in his amber gaze, "Why? How could you betray me and Kikyo like this? I thought you said you didn't care for me like that anymore! You know how hard I've worked to gain my own happiness?"

Kagome looked at him in horror. "Inuyasha that's not why I-"

"Then why! Why would you try to kill Kikyo and our child?"

"Please," she whispered, "please believe me. I would never harm an actual child. She's not carrying your baby like you think! It's actually-"

Inuyasha snarled angrily at her. "Not that stupid lie again, Kagome! You said that you were happy for me! But you were actually going to take my happiness away!" Inwardly his beast hissed that Kagome was the only happiness he would ever need.

Miroku placed a comforting hand on the hanyou's shoulder before casting a hateful glare at Kagome, who withered from his gaze. "Yes, Kagome," the Monk stressed, "One must try to understand why a sworn Shinto priestess who protects lives tried to take not one, but two away."

Kagome cringed at Miroku's purposeful avoidance of Lady, which revealed he no longer respected or liked her. She could no longer hold back her sobs as her heart cried and she could even feel the jewel pulsating just beneath her heart. Sango glared at her one time sister sobbing against the tree, blood dripping from her face onto her collar. "To think we've all held you in such high regard. Anytime you'd cry, we would wipe your tears and curse the person who harmed you. Any pain you felt brought us to tears and sent us into a frenzy to protect you. Your happiness was our only joy during the dark times of Naraku and now we find it was just hiding who you really are: an evil, jealous wench who doesn't care who she hurts if it benefits her. To think I made you the godmother of my children! I wanted them to look up to you! So help me, if you come near them again I will kill you. I will exterminate you like you're one of those lowly demons who only eat and kill." Sango hissed at her acidly.

Kagome gasped for breath at their words and the unbridled fear she suddenly felt from those who she had only felt comfort and safety. She felt around their auras checking to see if there were any enchantments at all, but Kagome's powers reared back and feeling their pure hatred for her as well as lingering betrayal. No enchantment enshrined them and Kagome realized with dismay that it was them completely. "Inuyasha, you can smell I'm not telling the truth! You know I do not lie!" Kagome yelled to them as a last resort.

Inuyasha just stared wearily at the woman he had once-still, revered. "Just because you think it's the truth doesn't mean that it is. Get outta here. You're no longer welcome in Edo. If I have my way, you won't be welcome anywhere in Japan. If I catch even the faintest whiff of your nauseating stench, I'll kill you." Inuyasha's eyes held his total conviction in the statement, even though he was still sickened by the feelings of joy his beast displayed at the thought of Kikyo's and his child's death and overwhelmed by its rage at him for his current actions. He was angry with himself because he'd felt the same emotions without the beast's influence.

Kagome felt the last fragile remnants of her life with the Inutachi shatter at her friend's declaration. The cold statement ended her fierce sobs and deadened the portion of her heart belonging to her Feudal family. Her mind and soul in despair took a slight comfort as she approached the well. Knowing that on the other side, her birth mother would await with fresh tea and a shoulder to cry upon. She paused and turned for a moment to ask her now enemies a question, as the wound on her cheek was now coated in dried blood throbbed. "Shippo, sweetheart, do you want to come with me?" Kagome asked, sure that Shippo believed her and wanted to stay with his Mama.

"You're not my mother!" The tearful kitsune cried from behind Sango. The idea that the woman he'd called mama would have murdered his eventual nephew or niece of sorts made him feel he didn't even know her anymore. Kagome felt her heart become absorbed in pure despair at the kitsune's cry. His choice to no longer be associated her was as painful as if he had died. She was sure that Shippo would be her Kami given solace, yet he no longer wanted her either. Sango gathered Shippo and began walking away, comforting the small kitsune with Miroku trailing behind her. Resigned she began her personal walk of shame to the well, when her miko senses went haywire and she felt winds rushing past her.

"WIND SCAR!"

Eyes widening in shock, she managed to barely dodge the winds as they ripped past her, tearing a hole into her right side and managing to break her arm before heading for the well and completely destroying it. She rose from the ground and just stared at its splintered remains. She didn't notice Inuyasha's horror stricken face as he realized what he'd done. He hadn't meant to, but his beast had taken hold in that one instant and sadistically decided on the only way to keep Kagome here, though it felt a tingle of regret at harming her. Inuyasha stretched his arm out to her, before shuddering at the blood now beginning to turn her white haori red and turning from her. He ran back to Edo, bangs covering his eyes and ears flat against his head, feeling like less than Naraku.

* * *

The miko just looked at the well and all of the dreams and wishes it had promised and then ripped away without a backward glance. Her eyes misted, but the miko made a solemn vow to not cry over this event again before wandering off into the forests opposite of Edo, not even caring of the blood freely flowing from her. She walked, undisturbed by youkai, who strangely enough felt pity for the forsaken woman and also wanted to avoid her powers which were pouring off of her in her agony. Kagome walked that way for, was it a day? Perhaps two? She didn't know anymore. She couldn't even stop and be irritated by the dried blood on herself or find awe in the healing of her wounds which shouldn't have healed for at least eight weeks. She was unaware that someone had been walking behind her steadily, not even attempting to hide their even strides.

Sesshomaru was curious to know what would leave one of his respected allies half awake and half alive. Particularly this woman, who he had seen complete formidable tasks with a smile and was even open to youkai. The miko was so gone that she didn't even notice she was about to walk off a cliff! He mused momentarily of letting her walk right off the cliff, but decided not to.

"Miko." He called sharply. Kagome's dazed shuffle stopped and she turned to face the voice. Sesshomaru had to fight the urge rear back from her blank eyes. They were normally so animated, one could almost see the oceans waves leaping playfully inside them. Yet now, the ocean eyes were still and dulled, like an ominous storm. It actually made the daiyoukai very uncomfortable, especially since she had not responded with a usual screech, but remained completely silent.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what happened to you. This Sesshomaru does not want to know. However, this Sesshomaru will make sure that you will be better. Come." He ordered and was unsurprised to hear her right behind him, silence reigning. He found it perfectly disturbing, to a point where his beast even seemed disgruntled. In the times before, when he had traveled with the group briefly, nothing could keep the woman quiet. He had sometimes fought the urge to whine at the headaches he would get from the chatter. Now his voice was the only one present.

Kagome didn't care or know why the daiyoukai cared what happened, but followed him anyway. They made a precise journey through the forest, destination unclear to Kagome. He would make her eat, and make her bathe occasionally and gave her new miko garb before burning the previous items. Eventually, the two made it to stand before a beautiful valley, where there was an enormous shrine and priests and priestess walking the grounds. The daiyoukai strode up to the building fearlessly, as if all the humans couldn't kill him.

Strangely enough, they didn't try, merely bowing to him respectfully, and glancing at the woman following him curiously before leading him into the building, Kagome still following his original command. The priest guiding them brought the duo before an aged woman who was meditating peacefully. The priest bowed out and the woman opened her eyes before smiling at the daiyoukai. Kagome was so far gone, she didn't even pay attention to the strange event. The daiyoukai merely nodded at the woman before looking at Kagome pointedly. The woman went to stand before the mentally absent miko. She looked at her with such sorrow as if she knew all that Kagome had endured before hugging the girl, who looked at her with pure confusion.

"You poor girl." The woman crooned, while stroking the girl's hair with affection. Kagome wasn't sure why the acknowledgment made her cry but her floodgates opened and she sobbed into the woman's shoulder, though she didn't know her. She continued to stroke the girl's hair and whisper kind words to her as she sobbed. The heartbroken girl didn't know where she could go from here.

* * *

That's my prologue! Let me know what you think and I do greatly appreciate constructive criticism as I always try to increase my writing ability. Also, this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction, though it might be slow in coming. I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be, but it will at least be 20 for sure. Have a flawless day!


	2. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: All rights of Inuyasha to Rumiko Takahasi. Seichou has no rights to any lyrics or songs used as motivation.

"_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?"_

**-Tourniquet, Evanescence**

* * *

Inuyasha rested uneasily in the boughs of Goshinboku, with a look of pure agony across his face. He hadn't been able to sleep for the entirety of the two weeks Kagome had been gone: his beast had been cursing him and constantly howling in never-ending pain. It whispered to him that the clay whore-his beast personal name for Kikyo- had poisoned him against his true mate who was most likely dead because he hadn't tended to her injuries. Inuyasha felt even more agony knowing that the beast had the evidence to back that up. About three days after Kagome's exile, Inuyasha's beast had taken over. Inuyasha had woken up confused, staring off the edge of a cliff with his beast howling and whimpering. Kagome's scent had stopped at the edge, and a hint of Sesshomaru's scent was weaved into it. The evidence of what had transpired was clear as day. He had shed his tears and sobs for hours, and returned to Edo without whispering a word of it to the other tachi.

'_She is lost to us! She is unattainable! You've killed the only one who loved both sides of us! Your clay whore knows no love!'_ his beast growled at him.

Inuyasha felt his ears sink even lower atop his head. Over the past weeks since Kagome left he'd been thinking heavily of what she said. Kagome never lied to him, and she loved children. Why were they all so quick to believe that she would plan undue harm to anyone? Maybe it was because they had fought so hard for what they had now, that the idea it could be in jeopardy was one idea to reject with their entire beings. Sighing, Inuyasha thought of Kagome longingly. Sun kissed skin, ebony hair that shined, fit and the sweetest person to ever live. Suddenly, his beast conjured up his last image of her: beaten and bloody, eyes running with tears and a silent why painted across her emotions. _'Let me remember her the way she was.'_ He begged the anguished creature. Every time he so much as thought of the letter K, Kagome came to mind and his beast would ruin his image of her. It had vowed that till their death, he would never allow him to experience any happiness. All Inuyasha could wonder was if Kikyo had truly been worth the price of his Kagome.

* * *

Being an immortal seer had led Satomi to see many wonderful yet extremely heartbreaking things, yet nothing made her want to fall to her knees and weep like the tears of the young woman she held in a protective embrace. She had seen the Shikon Miko only one other time, in a battle against the wretched hanyou that had plagued the wretched land. The woman was little more than a girl at the time, but the determination, purity and joy radiated off of her in almost visible waves. Satomi had never been more amazed and pious. The miko had reawakened her buried faith and brought out a part of her she'd buried long ago. But the pure agony that was rolling off of her in waves made her want to both cry with her and gather her old armor to battle the ones who hurt her. She continued to sooth the young girl, stroking her hair and humming an ancient lullaby. The sobs died off a bit though she continued to shudder, and tears continued to wet her kimono.

Sorrowfully, she looked at the demon before her whose future she'd prophesized when he was still in the womb. Though outwardly he seemed calm she saw the storm that raged in his inner self and beast. Being a prominently pack based animal, it was clear that the miko was important to both his conscious and primal self. Satomi could read the fierce protectiveness and contained rage present in the beast and the thinly veiled outrage and fury in his conscious mind. Needing to have a serious discussion with Sesshomaru regarding the girl, she began to hum with a twinge of her magic present. The girl slowly began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, before she finally sighed and slumped against her. Giving a slight indication of her head to the pertinent daiyoukai in front of her, she lifted the miko into her arms and was about to begin her journey down the hall, when a slight breeze and lightness indicated the youkai had removed the woman from her arms. Satomi felt a small smile arise as the youkai elegantly strode down the hall with the sleeping woman. Easily keeping up with and surpassing his gaping strides, she directed him to a guest room and gave one of the monks a sharp nod as she and Sesshomaru slipped into the room. The monk bowed and settled in front of the door, watchful as the door shut behind him.

Sesshomaru gave a brief glance at the room around him and redeemed it adequate for a pack mate of his. The simple lavender and silver room reflected the seer's personality well and also embodied some of the miko's own presence. As Satomi pulled back the covers, he gently settled Kagome into the bed and pulled the covers over her. His beast growled approval at his actions. For a long while before he found Rin, they were at odds over his lack of pack. He'd shoved the thoughts and slight pain into the darker recesses and his beast had been in constant agony. Being a born alpha made him crave a pack to nurture and protect. When Rin came along, he'd found an important piece of it. The beast had purred at the idea of a pup around: pup's needed their alphas for everything and his beast could be fulfilled. As time passed and his brother grew less foolish, Sesshomaru had to grudgingly give his beast the right to claim the boy as his beta. The creature also had a dark fascination and respect for the miko, honoring her as an alpha female of the pack, but only in name and power, not as a mate.

When he and the beast had caught the scent of one of their pack, it had immediately warned him that something was off. At the full sight of her, covered in her own blood, drenched in the scent of blood, tears, and betrayal, the beast had almost went insane. In pack laws, an insult to the alpha female was death for anyone in the pack. Fortunately, he and his beast agreed that it was vital to see to its pack mate in better health before ripping her betrayers to shreds. The beast had urged him to see Satomi, knowing that in her infinite wisdom and unprejudiced thoughts, she would be able to help her, but to also hide his concern as his miko was already unsettled. After hearing Kagome's heartbeat settle into a steady rhythm, he faced the seer.

"Help my miko, Satomi. I do not now who has hurt her, but I know I need to see their lives ending before me, and this one restored to her glory. I will not tolerate such disrespect to one of my honored pack mates." Sesshomaru told her, his lack of third person speech even more evidence of his extreme seriousness. Satomi smiled lightly and shook her head at the demanding Inu. She pointed to the balcony of the room before going to the door and instructing someone to bring tea. She moved onto the balcony, and closed the doors.

"Now Sesshomaru, I will assume that your lovely pack mate is the Shikon Miko." She spoke calmly as she gazed over her lands and the silver male nodded. "For one to harm so innocent and loving of a creature, who selflessly protects and loves all will invoke the wrath of the Kamis. I almost have pity for those who hurt her. Almost." She finished when she felt narrowed eyes stare at her.

"Hn. A kami's wrath won't be their only concern. Now help my miko." Sesshomaru commanded. Satomi bit back her chuckles at his demanding tone.

"Patience. I need her name. Then I can enter her soul and find all that caused her trauma. Trust when I discover who hurt this sweet one, I ask that I have at them first. I can keep them alive while making them feel dead inside." The old seer crooned. Sesshomaru fought back his pleased growl at the thought of the soul agony and then physical agony he could inflict.

"Her name is Kagome."

Satomi nodded and directed Sesshomaru back into the room where the young miko continued to slumber. Satomi felt saddened at her appearance. Her eyes were lined a dark purple with lack of sleep, her pallor pasty, and she was thin. Even though her face now seemed peaceful, she could see the agony and pain in the shadows of her cheeks. When Satomi had read her aura, she'd caught a glimpse of the previous glow of joy and compassion that mirrored the aura of her old friend Midoriko. Sighing, she grabbed the tray one of the monks had brought in, and stirred the tea before pouring it down Kagome's throat and swallowing the other down. Settling herself beside the bed she grasped the miko's hand and settled into a meditative state, her eyes beginning to glow. Sesshomaru settled into a relaxed position against the door, eyes closed and ears on high alert.

* * *

They spent hours in the room, as Satomi thoroughly scanned Kagome's soul. She's poked and prodded and discovered fascinating things about the woman, while using her own powers as a tourniquet for the girl's soul. She saw all that Kagome was and could be, and it made her awestruck to meet a creature who was so like Midoriko. Lastly, she placed motivational and loving words into Kagome's mind before finally returning to the mortal plane, she rose and stretched, not bothering to tell the ever watchful Inu that she had finished. Just looking at the young woman, it was clear Satomi had helped her. There was a peace to her and the deep sleep was slowly rejuvenating the girl's features. Smiling softly, she called the monk from outside, and ordered a meal and a nice kimono. She knew Kagome would most likely bathe and eat when she awoke. Sitting next to the miko gently, she began to groom her hair and sighed wishing she had a daughter like her. Sesshomaru rose and looked at her pointedly and impatiently. She sighed and mustered up her full calm though, what she had discovered had shaken her. "This miko is extremely important, Sesshomaru. There is a destiny written into her very essence. However, Japan is not ready for her, and they will not appreciate her. We must prepare her at another location. Kagome must be safe." Satomi told him, her facial expression conveying the seriousness.

"What is it? What destiny does she follow?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"That I cannot tell you. Her path will be revealed in time. For now, we must not allow her to come across anymore danger. Perhaps we can find somewhere safe on the continent for her." Satomi told the curious male, continuously grooming Kagome's hair. Sesshomaru actually looked at the woman incredulously. His beast was appalled, and urging him to keep up with his miko. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Satomi with slightly red-rimmed eyes.

"Perhaps, this Sesshomaru can take her with me. There are those who it is required to see at least once a year." Sesshomaru spoke, the ice in his voice becoming artic, a slight growl in the undercurrent of his tone. His beast grumbled to him about knowing their miko was important and that he had to protect her, no one else was acceptable. Satomi seemed slightly taken aback by his beast's joint control, but understood it. The creature had spent centuries without a pack, and would not allow any harm to be brought to it.

"So be it Sesshomaru. We'll begin preparations for your leave as soon as she awakes."

* * *

Sorry about the delay. I got really picky with what I'd already written and went back to erase most of it and rewrite it about twelve times. I'm not going to give any more definite dates though I do try to keep the updates a week at most. It stresses me and turns me into a sickening perfectionist. As for those who subscribed, you may see a lot of my chapter's for another story pop up, but it's not because I'm abandoning this one. That one was prewritten and this was spontaneity. Here's a shout out to the wonderful reviewers:

**Dark Queen Rivikia**

Thank you for the encouragement. I will try my hand at consistency with this story.

**Amberlover**

Thanks! Hopefully you won't be too frustrated with my unpredictable updates.

**Guest**

That's the whole point! It will all add up in time.

**VixenKitsune147**

With the ideas I have for this story, you may like my plans for it.

Please review and leave comments and creative criticisms. Don't hesitate to tell me of my grammatical or spelling errors either. I can only become a better writer with you aid!


End file.
